


Little Talks

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brick Canon, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Javert's Derailment, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Seine, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, The OTP being soft and supportive (mostly), Valjean's own plethora of issues, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: I don't like walking around this old and empty houseSo hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear...Post-Seine fancomic sketches set against lyrics to the song by the same title.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm slowly drawing my way through my Valvert playlist, so sue me I guess. Lyrics from the song 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men. Sketched in marker in a hardbound sketchbook, so forgive the slight distortion from the scanner. All other mistakes ~~and I know there are many~~ are mine.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/33419621948/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/32353741147/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/46572404454/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/33419965238/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/33420182778/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/47295804961/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
